Fiera
Fiera is the capital system of Arkonian Republic, with a very rich biosphere and moderate resources. Fiera is a yellow star with high light emission, and moderate size (about 1.25x the size of the sun). History From the ancient ruins discovered by the Arkonian Colonists, it has been made clear that Arkonia was inhabited before the arrival of the Halcyon, however there is no knowledge of who they were and what caused them to leave At the beginning of the Arkonian inhabitation, settlement Alpha was made. the Early colonists were surprised to notice how Earth-like it was, but they were also surprised by a large amount of signs showing the previous habitation. In order to acquire resources to build essential and basic industries, the dark, stormy world of Daedelus was colonized and became the main source of resources until the discovery of the FTL drive. Geneva was colonized shortly after the first Arkonian city was established, New Horizon . Geneva once had 3 small planetoids acting as moons, however one was destroyed in order to be converted into the resources required to produce the ARS Arkonia. Later, Geneva was converted into a scientific research planet, with the most advanced technological advancements of Arkonian and Human history occurred Many missions to the moons were organized, but ended after spaceflight has become common. Most if not all moons in the Fiera system serve as either shipyards, or defence points. Planets Arkonia Arkonia is a continental world, similar in scale to Earth and luckily inside of Fiera's large habitable zone, thanks to this, the human colonists which would become the first generation of Arkonians were quickly able to adapt to the new world. Arkonia's wildlife consists of a large variation of life, with everything from the micro bacteria which is believed to be the first form of life on the planet to large aquatic mammals similar to whales, however being much larger. A large majority of animals on Arkonia, however, did not originate from the planet, the obvious being the animals brought along by the Halcyon's gene bank, such as dogs, cats, cows, sheep and other common Earth animal, but there are several examples of extraterrestrial lifeforms which have settled upon Arkonia, such as the Cerins, large flying lizards which apparently were once an intergalactic species before a great purge pushed the species to the brink of extinction, despite occurring possibly thousands of years ago if the ancient's records are to believed, the species only now shows signs of recovery. Arkonia's landmass mainly consists of one large continent known as Ceres, with several other continents breaking off it a large percentage of the population lives upon the Ceres and its continents. Dok The only moon orbiting Arkonia, made of water and coal. It seems that once it was a part of the planet which was broken off in an impact with a large asteroid, the Moon's unusual name was given to it by the man who first landed on it, mainly the weird accent he had made it sound like he was saying "Dok" when he was trying to say "Dock". Geneva Geneva is an ice planet with a dense, massive atmosphere, covered with "snow" (frozen oxygen). Its temperature balances between −220 °C and −180 °C. The crust of the Geneva is made of very sturdy, unknown material, presumably ice, which could hint at the possibility of life underneath the surface. Geneva suprisingly has a large anumberof rare materials often used for Nuclear fusion and fission, this has made Geneva a large producer in Fusion reactors and Fusion Torches, mainly produced by the large company known as Vostok Systems. Geneva is a home for organic lifeforms called oxoworms - hand-sized worms eating solid oxygen, producing nitrogen as a side effect. No other life aside from bacteria have been found on the planet. Geneva, despite its inhospitable nature, has proven itself a popular area for R&D, and surprisingly tourism, where tourists visit the heated cities of the planet in order to ski down the large mountains. Collops Collops is one of Geneva's moons, mainly consisting of quartz, the moon is named after Micheal Collops, who famously broke the former land speed record on the moon when land speed records were still relevant. Misfortune Misfortune is a volcanic moon situated in high Genevan orbit, it has earned its name for being a ship graveyard, where countless vessels have met their demise after underestimating the gravitational pull, luckily all modern flight computers are capable of avoiding an unplanned re-entry, and is now often used to film crappy action movies, further adding to its name. Daedelus Daedelus is a terrestrial, volcanic planet with an Earth-like atmosphere, Despite this, Daedelus is prone to being either on fire or covered in Planetary sized storms (Currently in its volcanic period). As the closest planet to Arkonia, Daedelus was always a prime location for a secondary colony but was not colonized till the Arkonian Colony had fully established itself. Life on Daedeus is hard due to the extremely dangerous wildlife with Nerve gas for blood, Lightning so powerful it could blow up a small ship and it's unpredictable weather, Despite this, Daedeus isn't as dangerous as planets such as Thakkad, but is not pleasant to live in, especially with its rivers and lakes of Lava. A well-developed arms industry and mining industry is established upon Daedeus, making it one of the most important planets in the republic, it is also used as a training area for the Arkonian Military, with it's most prestigious base being Fort Atlas, a training facility inside of a cliff, with an external camp out upon the glass flats below.Category:All Category:Locations Category:Star system